geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm
---- Cataclysm is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon originally created and uploaded with a hacked verification by Ggb0y. The level was later updated and verified legitimately by Riot during Update 2.0. It is featured and was one of the hardest and most popular levels at the time of its release and one of the most influential levels in Geometry Dash. History Cataclysm possesses a very interesting story within the Geometry Dash community. A popular level-creator, known as Ggb0y, uploaded a video on December 30, 2014, showing him playing some parts from an upcoming Extreme Demon named Cataclysm, set to be the hardest level in the game up until that point.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rtY0AAMWXo Fast forward, and Ggb0y had spent well over 80,000 attempts trying to verify the level, but still couldn't beat it. So, he used hacks to verify Cataclysm. Some time afterward, players like ZorroZ Zethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNFo9ortdic and Lyra Bandicoothttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp-TAIPC7GU claimed that they beat it legitimately, but later confessed to hacking the level (it is clearly seen because of the facts that their waves, trail and jump rings were not pulsing in places they should have been). After all this, everyone thought it was impossible to complete Cataclysm without any hacks. But eventually, an extremely skilled Korean player named Cyclic was thought to have completed it without any hacks on May 2, 2015, on stream,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du7G0eTLOks and he was considered to be "the first survivor" of the Cataclysm (which subsequently blew up Cyclic's channel and his popularity), though later admitting he hacked the level (and later, confessed to hacking every major demon he ever beat). After Cyclic, a highly skilled player called Giron was the first to legitimately beat it on May 14, who still calls it his "best work" as of today.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY Soon afterward, a very skilled player called Sandstormhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlwFaepyH64 and an extremely skilled player called Riot beat it on the same day. That made them the second and third players respectively to complete it (Riot's popularity also blew up after this). Then Powerbomb was the fourth,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCNFS01BSJo and Creepy Dash became the fifth.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz609zVS4SQ Soon, more and more people started to beat Cataclysm, and with the release of Bloodbath, Cataclysm has knocked down the list and was no longer the legendary hardest demon it was once considered. However, a year later, Ggb0y allowed Riot to update Cataclysm by buffing the ship sequences, adding an "extra death", as well as user coins into the level. Riot verified the newly buffed update of Cataclysm legitimately on stream. This version is now known as "New Cataclysm" and is considerably harder than "Old" Cataclysm. Gameplay * 0-6%: The level starts off with a fairly easy half speed cube section, with a few fake jump orbs. * 6-20%: Next, the player enters a very hard double speed wave segment that contains tight spaces, many size change portals, and inconsistent and awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, where "CATACLYSM/GGBOY" appear briefly on screen. * 20-26%: After that is a hard triple speed ship sequence with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. The ship was one of the few parts completely overhauled after the 2.0 update. * 26-30%: It changes back into a mini-wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed. * 30-38: The player then changes into a double-speed ball that requires very good timing and hitter clicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. * 38-43%: The player then enters a double speed UFO segment with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces with fairly awkward timing. * 43-47%: This UFO then transitions to a half-speed ship sequence that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. * 47-56%: The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half-speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing. * 56-68%: Afterwards, the player heads into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of hitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is the easiest part of Cataclysm, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. * 68-81%: The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two hard sections, which are a very difficult ship and a tight half speed wave. The half speed ship is very difficult, having extremely tight spaces, size changes. and a short dual section halfway through the ship. The second user coin is hidden here. * 81-91%: Afterwards, the player goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave segment. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. * 91-94%: After this moderately difficult wave segment, the player enters a short robot section containing the third and final user coin. * 94-100%: Then, the level ends with one final ship sequence, with the well-known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message from Ggb0y admitting to hacking it and an apology, and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins * The first coin is fairly easy to get with relatively simple timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second coin is the easiest of the three coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. This route is agreed to be easier than the route that prevents the coin collection. * The third and final coin is found towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Trivia * The level was one of the most influential levels in Geometry Dash history, as Bloodbath, The Hell Factory, and Yatagarasu wouldn't exist without it. * Ggb0y had to hack to verify this map. However, since the harder update of Cataclysm, Riot has legitimately verified the level. * It took Ggb0y 80,088 total attempts to verify the level, even when he used hacks. These attempts were likely faked. * Cataclysm was the hardest map ever created but, after the creation of Bloodbath and Sonic Wave, those both became the hardest. * The level is part of an official trilogy, consisting of (in order): Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath. * Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp-TAIPC7GU This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. * The record for the lowest number of attempts to beat Cataclysm is 546, by JakeM2436.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtCcryl3PMI Walkthrough Gallery Cataclysm First Coin.jpg|The first coin of Cataclysm. Cataclysm Second Coin.jpg|The second coin of Cataclysm. Cataclysm Third Coin.jpg|The third and final coin of Cataclysm. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Levels with Verified User Coins Category:Extreme Demons